


"Go on. Say it."

by Awkihiko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barely There Angst, Fluff, M/M, rating is for potty mouth ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkihiko/pseuds/Awkihiko
Summary: "Feel better now?""Fuck yeah."(alt title: let ryuji say fuck)





	"Go on. Say it."

The word was caught in Ryuji’s throat. It had been climbing it’s way out, fighting, clawing, pushing through Ryuji’s morals to finally be heard for so long now. It was his mother’s rule. She had instilled this conservative nature within him at a young age.

_“People who say that word only say it when they’re really serious. It’s a grown up word, but even when you’re all grown up, you can’t just say it whenever you want to. Alright?”_

 

It was juvenile, sure, but the memory stuck with him. He was never known for being one to mince words; he was more so known for the opposite. His mouth often got him into trouble. But it was one word he refused to say, never wanted to misuse at risk of disobeying his mother.

 

“Go on.” Akira was goading him. His hands were on Ryuji’s shoulders, his face next to his as they stood on the roof top. He could feel his chest against his back. He was playing the Devil, sat so pretty on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Say it.”

 

“Geez,” His body shook as a chill traveled along his spine. “You would make the perfect Bond villain with a voice like that.”

Akira chuckled and Ryuji groaned. “Think about everything leading up to this. Think about why you’re here right now.”

 

Ryuji allowed himself to fall deep into the smooth of Akira’s coaxing, saw _red_ , saw it in searing blotches when he closed his eyes and felt a pounding in his head. It tasted bitter in his mouth; he hated bitter, couldn’t stomach it. It was on the tip of his tongue, scraping through his gritted teeth and threatening to break the atmosphere.

 

“FUCK.”

 

The word seemed to echo, bounce off of every building in Tokyo to meet his ears again. And it sounded wonderful. He had bit his lip til it bled, a steady _ffff_ being the only sound from his lips until it finally fell out in all its glory.

 

“Fuck…” he mumbled it this time, and caught Akira’s smile. It was warm, proud even. “Fuck!” He raised his arms, fists high above his head, his pelvis jutting forward, his head thrown back. “Fuck you you fucking fuck! Hell yeah!”

 

Again, and again, and again. Akira could do nothing more than smile at Ryuji’s sudden gall. Sure, it was embarrassing. He said the word like a child who just discovered it, using it in ways that were incomprehensible. Even so, a weight was lifted from Ryuji. Kamoshida, the track team, the guilt--all of it seemed to drain from his body with every “fuck” that left his mouth.

 

It took everything in him to quiet him, place a hand on his shoulder and resist wiping the tear that ran down his cheek. But one can only say “fuck” from the school rooftop so many times before expulsion becomes a real fear.

“Feel better now?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
